Controllers for gas burners are provided for controlling the gas supply to the gas burner and are arranged between a gas supply source and the gas burner. In many applications, diverse controllers for gas burners are known and include, e.g., a main valve, a differential pressure generating means and a corresponding controller. The controller serves for adjusting a gas output pressure to a desired value.
For adjusting a gas output pressure, a differential pressure is generated and adjusted between two channels. Between the channels, a valve is arranged whose valve member is prestressed in the closing direction by a prestressing means. A generated differential pressure allows an opening of the valve against the prestressing means so that a gas flow is made possible. By adjusting the differential pressure between the first channel and the second channel, additionally, the gas output pressure can be adjusted. In various applications, the differential pressure is generated, e.g., by a device that is connected to the respective pressure regions of the gas flow controller via external conduits. Such external connection, however, can present challenges to the implementation of gas flow control and to the efficient and concise arrangement of devices for effecting the control.